deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Agent 47 (Hitman series) vs Ein/Ellen/"Phantom" (Phantom of Inferno)
Agent 47, the cloned assassin with peak strength, agility, and intelligence, who silently assassinates targets around the globe. VS "Ein", the brainwashed female assassin known as the "The Phantom" created by the crime syndicate known as "Inferno". =Combatants= Agent 47 Mr. 47 is a genetically-enhanced clone, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by a cabal of criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities served in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion - Otto Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint was finished, Ort-Meyer ran a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, while the other four all became major crime lords, terrorists or both. Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect" soldiers, in that they were as physically fit as possible and obeyed orders with intelligence yet loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, but was discredited as a scientist because his radical theories were deemed insane by his peers. Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. In real life, possessing an extra chromosome can lead to problems such as infertility, Downs syndrome and premature death. However artificial chromosomes are currently being pursued as a method of inserting new genetic material into genetically modified organisms. Ein An assassin with such skill she was given the codename "Phantom", a designation given only to the best killer in the crime syndicate Inferno. She was found by a scientist known as "Scythe Master" and was his first test subject to be given his assassin-processing treatment, receiving the codename "Ein". She has no memories of her past and is incredibly apathetic. Ein fights with a Japanese tourist named Reiji Azuma, who witnesses her assassination, the untrained tourist putting up a fight first disarming Ein of her pistol and fighting her unarmed and then with a knife taken from Ein. Scythe is impressed with Reiji and brainwashed him, turning him into a second assassin, calling him "Zwei". Ein and Zwei are sent to assassinate several rival mob bosses, first in Dallas and then in Los Angeles before Zwei discovers his true identity, being given his old passport by an Inferno boss. Shortly afterwards, "Ein" escapes to Japan with Reiji and changes her name to Ellen and claims to be Reiji's twin sister. A long and rigorous investigation by Ellen and Reiji traces her history back to Ulan Bator, Mongolia, and though the trail manages to stop there, Ellen is able to find some peace in the area. In the OVA, she is shown to have an older brother, and it is suggested the village where she lived was massacred. =Weapons= Garrote (Both) A Garrote is a weapon used to strangle a target, by either cutting the wind pipe or cutting off air. They can be made from piano wire, a rope, or even a scarf. If it cuts off blood flow to the brain, it can kill in under 5 seconds. Knives Switchblade (47) A switchblade is a folding knife with a spring mechanism that allows that blade of the knife to be rapidly unfolded with the push of a button. Switchblade knives have existed since the 18th century, but it only within the last 100 years that switchblades became associated with crime as they are today. The association of the knife with crime started with the production of stiletto-bladed switchblade- blades with a narrow, double edge- in Italy in the first half of the 20th century. Some of these switchblades were used by Italian gangs in America such as the Sicilian Mafia. The legal action against the knives did not start until the 1950s, when a number of Italian "stiletto" switchblades flooded the market, the first ones brought home by returning US soldiers in 1945. Since the 1950s, switchblades have been banned or restricted in a number of countries. Combat Knife (Ein) Ein uses a few different knives in the anime/visual novel, notable among them being a combat knife with a clip point and similar blade to a standard military-issue combat knife. The weapon is painted all black, and has a cylindrical grip with a rough surface for a better grip. 119's Edge The weapons can both be deadly in the right hands, and are designed for combat. Even. Handguns "Silverballer" Custom AMT Hardballer (47) Agent 47 uses a customized AMT Hardballer handgun called the "Silverballer". The Silverballer is an AMT Hardballer Longslide is basically a Colt M1911 clone with a stainless steel body, meaning it probably has a range of 30-50 meters. The weapon fires .45 ACP rounds. Agent 47's Silverballer will be equipped with a suppressor and an extended magazine holding 12 rounds. The original AMT Hardballer had a problem with jamming and damage due to galling of the stainless steel, as lubrication at the time was inadequate to prevent this. Agent 47's Silverballer, however, probably has been modified to prevent this. Mark 23 (Ein) The Heckler and Koch Mark 23 is a .45 caliber semi-automatic handgun used by US Special Forces, first developed in the 1990s. The weapon comes equipped with both a suppressor and a laser aiming module. The weapon has an effective range of 20 meters and a 12-round magazine. 119's Edge Ein's Mark 23 for its greater reliability Magnums Taurus Raging Bull .480 (47) The Taurus Raging Bull is a large-caliber revolver manufactured by the Brazilian arms company Taurus. The weapon can fire a wide variety of different calibers of rounds, however, 47's Taurus fires a .480 Ruger round, a large magnum-caliber round, usually used for hunting large game, but can obviously also be used to lethal effect against a human target. Colt Python (Ein) Ein's favored weapon is a Colt Python with a six-inch barrel. The Colt Python is a .357 Magnum caliber revolver formerly manufactured by Colt. The weapon is a double action revolver, with a six-round cylinder. 119's Edge Agent 47's Taurus Raging Bull for its greater stopping power SMGs Steyr TMP (47) The Steyr TMP (Taktische Maschinenpistole/Tactical Machine Pistol) is a select-fire 9x19mm Parabellum caliber machine pistol manufactured by Steyr Mannlicher of Austria. The TMP has a rate of fire of 850-900 rounds per minute, and a range of 100 meters. The version used by Agent 47 uses a 25-round magazine. IMI Uzi (Ein) The Uzi is a family of submachine-guns using an open-bolt, blowback system. The 9mm cartridge, firing weapon is one of the first to use a telescoping bolt, a bolt that wraps around the end of a barrel, which allows the magazine to be held on the pistol grip. The Uzi was adopted in the 1950s by the Israeli Defense Forces and found its place among all troops. However, it was primarily used by paratroopers and special forces. Captain Uziel Gal designed the weapon after the 1948 Arab-Israeli War. It was cheap and easy to produce, making Israel's premier submachine-gun. The weapon became so popular that it found service in conflicts across the world. Nearly half of the countries in the world use the Uzi and its variants, including the United States, Germany, Kenya, and the Netherlands. The weapon has a range of 200 meters and a rate of fire of 600 rpm. The weapon fires, for the purposes of this match, from a 30-round magazine. 119's Edge Ein's Uzi for its superior range and capacity. Assault Rifles M4 Carbine (47) The M4 Carbine is a series of firearms based upon the design of the M16 rifle. It was designed to be a light version of the M16A2 with selective fire options. Created in the United States, the M4 was in service since 1997. The weapon is gas-operated, cooled by air, and has a telescoping stock. The carbine was created, like most carbines, to function like a rifle but have a lighter weight and greater portability. The M4 is slightly less accurate and has less stopping power. The carbine will later shift into the standard firearm for the American armed forces. 35 nations have the M4 as part of their arsenal and is widely used by both their armies and special forces. The M4 has a maximum range of 500 meters for a point target (such as an individual human), and fires 5.56mm NATO rounds from a 30-round magazine at a rate of fire of 700-950 rounds per minute. Modified M16A2 (Ein) The M16A2 (officially Rifle, Caliber 5.56 mm, M16) is the United States military designation for the AR-15 rifle. Normally, the M16A2 can only fire in semi automatic and tree round burst modes, however, the version used by Ein appears to be modified for fully automatic fire. It also features a folding, M4-like stock. The weapon has a range of 500 meters for a point target (such as an individual human), and a rate of fire of 750-900 rounds per minute. The weapon uses a 30-round magazine. Sniper Rifles Walther WA-2000 (47) The Walther WA 2000 is a 7.62mm bullpup semi-sutomatic sniper rifle originating in West Germany. Only 176 of them were produced due to the high cost of the rifle. The weapon is has a six-round magazine and a range of up to 700 meters. The weapon has a Schmidt and Bender ten times scope. PSG-1 (Ein) The Heckler and Koch PSG-1 is a semi-automatic sniper rifle firing 7.62mm ammunition. The weapon has a range of up to 800 meters, and comes equipped with a 6x scope as standard. The PSG-1 can accept a 5, 10, or 20 round magazine. 119's Edge Ein's PSG-1 has a larger magazine, however 47's WA-2000 has a more powerful scope. Even. =X-Factors= Explanations Both Ein and Agent 47 are extremely well trained in unarmed and armed combat, and have considerable experience in combat and assassination. Agent 47, however, takes stealth, being a known to procure and use a wide variety of disguises to blend in a crowd and sneak up on a target without them expecting a thing. 47 is also know to rig elaborate traps designed to make a death look like an accident. I gave 47 slightly greater physical strength as it is displayed in the game that he is able to fire a Taurus Raging Bull .480 with one hand, a feat that would result in a dislocated or broken wrist, or at best the gun flying out of their hand if attempted by an average person. Ein, meanwhile fires her less powerful .357 magnum two handed. Ein, however, takes agility, being able to move too quickly for most of her enemies to get a clear shot at her. She also takes unarmed combat, as she had more experience fighting unarmed. =Battle= Note: This battle is an alternate ending based on the anime ending, so it will contain spoilers. Somewhere in Mongolia Ellen lay on the ground several feet from the rim of an escarpment, staring up into the sky, realizing that somewhere deep in her memory, she remembered this wide sky. She knew she had finally found her homeland. Even if she could not find her family, she was at peace. Suddenly, though, that peace was interrupted by the sound of a silenced gunshot. Ellen turned to Reiji Azuma, the only person who had given her life meaning, lying dead, in a pool of blood flowing out of a wound in his head. Up ahead, a donkey-driven cart drove away along the dirt road. There was only one place the shot could have come from- the cart. Ellen ran to her bag and pulled out an M16A2 and took aim at the cart. She was going to kill the bastard took the first person who had ever cared about her from her, the person that made her feel truly human for the first time she could remember. Ellen fired off a burst of several rounds, followed by two more long bursts. The bullets killed the donkey pulling the cart and broke one of the wheels, bring the cart to a stop. Agent 47 climbed out of the cart, realizing his disguise as a Mongolian peasant was blown. 47 took an M4 carbine out from the cart and returned fire at Ellen. The shots missed as Ellen took cover behind a large boulder. After several exchanges of fire, both Ellen and 47 ran out of ammunition for their rifles, without anything to show for it. Ein drew her Uzi and fired at 47, forcing him to retreat into a nearby house. 47 pulled a Steyr TMP and returned fire. Agent 47 then ran to another piece of cover, a large rock about 20 meters from Ein, after several of Ein's bullets flew through the thin walls of the house. Ein had by now switched to her Colt Python, firing a shot the went just over 47's head, removing a hood he was wearing as part of his disguise and revealing 47's face, as well as the barcode tattooed on the back of his head. After firing off all six shots from her revolver, Ein drew her combat knife and broke from cover. Agent 47 tried to take aim at her with his Silverballer, but she was too fast to get an accurate shot at. Ellen swung her knife at Agent 47, cutting his hand and disarming him of his Silverballer. Agent 47 realized she could not defeat an opponent like Ellen in direct hand to hand combat, so he opted for a different approach. 47 drew the Taurus Raging Bull he kept in his coat with his right hand. Ellen swung at 47's hand, knocking the revolver out of his hand. That, however, was exactly as 47 had planned, Ein's attack left her open. Agent 47 drew a switchblade as thrust it at Ein, aiming at her chest, but instead missing and hitting her arm. Still, the pain caused Ellen to drop her knife. Agent 47 kicked the knife away from Ellen and pressed his advantage, driving her backwards, towards the cliff. At this rate, 47 would either knock her off the cliff or kill her with his knife. Agent 47 lunged at Ellen, aiming a thrust at her chest. Agent 47 felt Ellen seize him by his arm, just above the hand, and flip him over her shoulder, judo style. Agent 47 was thrown off the escarpment, falling hundreds of feet to the rock-strewn ground below. As he fell, 47 realized that he had acted exactly as his adversary had planned- he had fallen right into her trap. Then everything went black as the cloned assassin hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Ellen walked away from the cliff. She had a new meaning for her life now. Instead of living with Reiji and searching for her origins, now she was on a personal mission to kill those responsible for his death. Ein walked over to the destroyed cart, searching it for any evidence as to who her attacker was. She found it immediately in the form of a tablet that was still on, with a logo on the screen: a skull and crossbones with a crown, with the words Merces Letifer, Latin for "lethal trade". Below that were the words "International Contract Agency". Ein took the tablet and put in her bag along with the rest of the weapons. Inferno, and this International Contract Agency. Ellen walked away, determined to find those responsible Reiji's death, and kill every last one of them. Expert's Opinion Ellen won this battle because of her superior weaponry as well as her greater agility and superhuman speed, making her a difficult target for 47 to hit. She also had greater skill in close combat than 47. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Blog posts